


Bother Me

by ADazed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, One shot?, Ongoing series?, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADazed/pseuds/ADazed
Summary: Hidden intentions and eventual love. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Bother Me

Making your way from Herbology you settle on your favourite bench in this secluded courtyard, perfectly content in spending the next hour reading and revelling in what little sunshine Scotland has to offer. You quite enjoyed your time on the silent grounds at this time of day. Most students, if not in class, seldom spent their free time here. They much preferred the more lively atmosphere of the common room or the great hall. You, however, loved the peace and quiet this place afforded you. With a context sigh, you turn your attention back to the book in your lap, the pages warm from the sun shining overhead. You become engrossed in the ways of the Troll heritage until a shadow befalls the bottom of the page and you know exactly who it is. 

“Really Malfoy, have you nothing better to do but torment me?” you ask accusatorily, crossing your arms. You can’t help but become annoyed whenever the cocky Slytherin comes around, which, you’ve noticed, has become more frequent as of late. He ends up finding you wherever you go.

“Whatever do you mean, (Y/L/N)? I thought it a nice day to take a stroll in the courtyard.” He bends slightly to capture your gaze, an innocent smile on his lips. He snags the book out of your hand while you’re distracted and looks at the cover with obvious disinterest, “Why do you read this?”

You huff, “Come off it. You deliberately came here to harass me. Now give that back!” Your attempts to take the book back are futile as he holds it just out of your reach. You successfully swipe it out of his hand and hold it protectively to your chest as you move to make the trek back to the common room. Your plans effectively ruined.

The smirk on his face gives away his amusement as he catches your wrist to stop you, “My, how conceited of you. You do not own the courtyard, (Y/L/N).” 

“Would you please let go? I have places to be.” 

Tightening his grip on you, he pulls you along until you find yourself in the shade of an archway nearby. Propping you against the structure, he leans in close and murmurs, “Well, since I have your attention. You may accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow.”

You scrunch your face in confusion. Why was he doing this? You both may be in the same house but you occupied different social circles. There was a hierarchy even in pure blood society. Your family was certainly not as powerful as the Malfoys so you wonder why he even took notice of you in the first place.

Still lost in thought, you don’t notice him waiting for your response. He soon realizes that he won’t get one with your mind off in the clouds. Bemused, he prompts, “You will be going, correct?”

You jump at the sound of his voice, eyes immediately focusing on his face. You clear your throat and look away in mortification. “Um, yes…” The sentence trails off in uncertainty, “I had plans to go with friends for lun—“

“Great! Then you should still have time to come around with me until then. I’ll see you tomorrow at 10 in front of Honeyduke’s.” He taps the top of your head, “Don’t be late.” He briskly walks away before you can get a word in.

You wonder what you’ve gotten yourself into as you watch his retreating back.


End file.
